1. Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to electrical switching apparatus and, more particularly, to electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers. The disclosed concept also relates to status indicating assemblies for circuit breakers.
2. Background Information
Electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers, provide protection for electrical systems from electrical fault conditions such as, for example, current overloads, short circuits, abnormal voltage and other fault conditions. Typically, circuit breakers include an operating mechanism, which opens electrical contact assemblies to interrupt the flow of current through the conductors of an electrical system in response to such fault conditions as detected, for example, by a trip unit. The electrical contact assemblies include stationary electrical contacts and corresponding movable electrical contacts that are separable from the stationary electrical contacts.
Among other components, the operating mechanisms of some power circuit breakers, for example, typically include a pole shaft, a trip actuator assembly, a closing assembly and an opening assembly. The trip actuator assembly responds to the trip unit and actuates the operating mechanism. The closing assembly and the opening assembly may have some common elements, which are structured to move the movable electrical contacts between a first, open position, wherein the movable and stationary electrical contacts are separated, and a second, closed position, wherein the movable and stationary electrical contacts are electrically connected. Specifically, the movable electrical contacts are coupled to the pole shaft. Elements of both the closing assembly and the opening assembly, which are also pivotably coupled to the pole shaft, pivot the pole shaft in order to effectuate the closing and opening of the electrical contacts. A chargeable stored energy mechanism such as, for example and without limitation, a closing spring, facilitates the closing process.
Generally, such circuit breakers only include indicia (e.g., without limitation, flags or other suitable visual indicators) for providing a visual indication of the open/closed status of the separable contacts of the circuit breaker, and the charged/discharged status of the stored energy mechanism of the circuit breaker. This can lead to operator confusion, for example and without limitation, if the circuit breaker fails to close when the close button is pushed, and it is unknown whether the failure to close is due to a correctly operating interlock, or because there has been a malfunction. In other words, no visual indication is provided for determining whether the breaker is truly ready to close.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers, and in status indicating assemblies therefor.